remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Chaos Crystals
The Chaos Crystals, also called the Ancients' Crystals or just Crystals, are objects that appear in Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric. They are a set of eight powerful crystals which belonged to the Ancients and allowed them to live in harmony with nature. However, when one of the Ancients, named Lyric, sought the Chaos Crystals to power his robot army to destroy all organic life, the Ancients hid them away from Lyric before imprisoning him. A thousand years later, Lyric returned to claim the Chaos Crystals. Standing up against him though, was Team Sonic who began hunting down the Chaos Crystals as well to stop his plans. After a mad race between the factions, Lyric ultimately got the Chaos Crystals, but Team Sonic stopped him before they could be put to use. One of the main objectives of Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric is to collect all eight Chaos Crystals. Description Appearance The Chaos Crystals are transparent crystals, twice the size of a basketball. Each comes in a different color and shape, and has a designated name: *'Shock Crystal': Blue and resembles three pillars of rocks on one foot. *'Sun Crystal': Yellow and is shaped like a octagonal star with four short points. *'Flame Crystal': Red and shaped like a heart. *'Radiant Crystal': White and resembles a hexagon with one extra long side. *'Verdant Crystal': Green and shaped like a long octahedron. *'Tidal Crystal': Turquoise and shaped like a rough ring. *'Twilight Crystal': Bluish black and shaped like a stalactite *'Sky Crystal': Purple and shaped like a flat triangle. Powers and Traits The Chaos Crystals are limitless sources of a clean and very potent energy. One Chaos Crystal could each power Lyric's Tomb and supply enough energy to create a gigantic rift in the sea for a thousand years, and with all together they alone would power the Ancients' vast civilization of technologically advanced cities and facilities. Each Crystal is also able to float in midair under its own power. History Ancient Times The origin of the Chaos Crystals is not known. Over a thousand years ago, they belonged to the Ancients, a civilization devoted to peacefully controlling the world’s resources. With the Chaos Crystals' power, the Ancients harvested all the energy they needed for their advanced technology, allowing them to live in perfect harmony with nature. One of the Ancients, named Lyric, attempted to unlock the power of Chaos Crystals without hearing warnings from his peers, but the results of his work left him sick and forced him to build an armor in order to survive. Filled with rage over the faults of organics, Lyric began constructing an army of Sentinels to rid the planet of all organic life and then rebuild it with machinery, but in order to power his army, Lyric needed the Chaos Crystals. When the Ancients learned of Lyric's plans, they hid the Chaos Crystals from him in distant outposts and created a map for their locations. The Tidal Crystal in particular was given extra protection by having fake Crystals placed around its hiding place to confuse Lyric. Lyric eventually found the map, but before he could recover the Chaos Crystals, he was imprisoned by his fellow Ancients in a tomb powered by one of the Chaos Crystals he so desperately sought. ''Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric'' A thousand years after his imprisonment, Lyric was freed by Team Sonic and made it his first move to find the Chaos Crystals and reboot his army. When Team Sonic learned of Lyric's plan, the group began seeking out the Chaos Crystals as well to prevent Lyric's plans. After obtaining both the Shock Crystal, Sun Crystal and the map for the remaining Crystals without major trouble, Team Sonic found the red Crystal only to have it eaten by one of Lyric's Driller Worms, but the team beat it and took the Crystal back. The team soon after found the Radiant Crystal which they used to lure Lyric and Eggman away from a local village. Later, Team Sonic found the Verdant Crystal which was taken by Metal Sonic, forcing them to chase after the robot and defeat it to take the Crystal back. The team soon after got the Tidal Crystal and went after the Twilight Crystal which Eggman had gotten to it first, but they claimed it after beating the doctor's Eggman Mech. When Team Sonic found the final Crystal, the Sky Crystal, they were ambushed by Lyric and his forces, where the latter gave them an offer: they would hand over the Crystals or he would kill Sonic. Despite the team complying to the agreement, Lyric still had his robots attack Sonic while he took the Chaos Crystals. Lyric soon after brought the Crystals to his lair and placed them into four receptors, bringing his army online. However, Team Sonic faced him in battle and took the Chaos Crystals from the receptors, foiling Lyric's plans. ''Nintendo World'' The Chaos Crystals appeared in Nintendo World. List of Chaos Crystals Trivia *When the player gets some Crystals, their icons appear differently in "Collectibles" on the pause menu. **The Flame Crystal has the Tidal Crystals supposed icon. **The Radiant Crystal has The Flame Crystal supposed icon. **The Tidal Crystal has the Sky Crystal supposed icon, albeit more triangular in shape. **The Twilight Crystal has the Radiant Crystal supposed icon. **The Sky Crystal has the Twilight Crystal's icon. *The Chaos Crystals share many similarities with the Chaos Emeralds. Both possess the word "Chaos" in their name, are important story elements and are needed to be collected to progress through the story. Category:Quest Items Category:Crystals Category:MacGuffins